1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle seat including a seat lifter configured to adjust a height of a seat cushion with respect to a vehicle body.
2. Description of Related Art
In terms of a vehicle seat, there has been disclosed a configuration in which a lap anchor of a seat belt is attached to a bracket serving as a connection portion between a seat cushion and a slide rail (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 7-108860 (JP 7-108860 A)). With such a configuration, the lap anchor moves, following a slide operation of the vehicle seat, so a tension of the seat belt is maintained to be constant even if the vehicle seat slides.